


大雕萌妹罗曼史 番外二

by SirenD



Category: eunhyuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	大雕萌妹罗曼史 番外二

李东海被李赫宰按在沙发上的时候，只觉得男人果然都是大骗子，说什么有一句话就够了，最后还不是这样。  
但看见自己上方那个眼神里满是迷恋和深情的人，李东海又不由得心软成一片。  
他是被李赫宰爱着的，就是这么刚好，他也一样迷恋着李赫宰，为他无法自拔，这样的刚好真是太棒了。  
浴袍里面什么都没穿，李东海晃晃悠悠去洗澡的时候根本没带换洗的内裤。  
李赫宰准确握住了李东海从一开始就保持着高度热情的分身，另一只手撩起自己的超短裙，拉下内裤，让两个小兄弟亲切会面。  
李东海还是垂着眼睛忍不住往下看，看见的就是李赫宰从裙底伸出来的分身和自己的一起被握在李赫宰手里，被激烈地照顾着。  
画面过于冲击，李东海已经完全失去思维能力的大脑还是被刺激地做出了反应，指使着他移开眼神。

“专心一点，东海，”李赫宰的手指恶劣地刮弄了李东海分身的铃口，李东海的眼神果然带着埋怨回到了他的脸上，“看着我，现在你得祝我生日快乐不是吗？”  
“那......生日快乐。”李东海忍着下身一波一波传来的快感，努力让自己的意识集中在和李赫宰的对话当中。  
“你有没有带礼物？”  
“没有带在身上。”他给李赫宰买了两件衣服，是李赫宰会喜欢的风格，可惜他犹豫了一整天也没敢给李赫宰打电话。  
“那没关系，我先收点利息。”

李赫宰带着李东海起身站了起来，李东海没太理解李赫宰这么做的意图，但是李赫宰送上一记安抚的深吻，李东海也就没再有精力去思考其他事情了。  
他被李赫宰慢慢带到了钢管旁边，整个人被李赫宰压制住，背靠着钢管，两只手被一起握住手腕举高。  
虽然知道自己的屁股今晚怕是难逃一劫，但他也没想清楚李赫宰到底要干嘛。  
李赫宰掏出刚刚从沙发旁边摸出来的一副皮革包裹的特质手铐，将李东海拷在了钢管上。  
李东海穿着一件前面大大敞开的浴袍，被李赫宰拷在了钢管上，李赫宰完成了拷人的动作之后两只手就继续往下动作了。  
他低下头含住李东海的乳尖，一只手托起李东海的一条腿，虚虚环在自己腰上，另一只手拿出润滑剂，急躁地挤了满手，滑腻地游进了李东海的股间。  
算起来他和李东海将近一个月没亲热过了，今天又是生日又是重归于好，不免有些兴奋过头，房间里齐备的设施助长了此时李赫宰某些莫名其妙的癖好和兴趣。

手在后面开拓的动作缓慢又温柔，前面的乳尖已经被李赫宰挑逗地涨红涨大，明明那里平时没什么奇怪的，但是到了李赫宰面前，好像自己身体的每一寸都变得很奇怪。  
李赫宰放过已经红得快要滴血的乳尖，转而轻咬着李东海饱满的胸肌，他也没想到有一天自己会这么喜欢一个男人的胸肌。  
感觉开拓得差不多了，李东海的神情也从刚刚的皱眉变得自然了不少，李赫宰把腰间那条腿环得更紧，另一只手扶着阴茎寻到入口，缓慢又坚定地深入。  
这是李东海第一次尝试站姿被进入，背后一根细细的钢管根本不足以给他提供什么依靠，双手被举到头顶之上拷住，他也只能靠夹在李赫宰腰上那条腿作为支撑点。  
被李赫宰挺进的动作激得头皮发麻，脚下一软，李东海向下滑了一些，李赫宰的分身一下进得更深。

 

李赫宰被夹得神情恍惚，深呼吸了几下才调整过来，他一只手环住李东海的腰，一只手继续托着他的腿夹住自己的腰，逐渐加快了挺进的速度。  
一开始的胀痛感过去之后，已经熟悉的快感渐渐占了上风，尤其这种没有依靠只能完全靠着李赫宰的新鲜刺激更是让李东海难以招架。  
李赫宰这还是第一次穿着女装和他做这样的事，被李赫宰荡来荡去的长发晃得有些晃神了，他不断回想着刚刚李赫宰跨坐在身上扭动着腰身舔手指的模样，妖艳又致命。  
李赫宰几记导向精准的快速抽插，动作又凶又狠，本来就被蹭得直流前液的分身抖动了两下，满出来精液顺着分身缓缓流下，蹭得李赫宰的的腹肌和撩高在腹肌上的裙子白白的暧昧一片。  
前列腺高潮的持续时间要长一些，李赫宰慢下动作享受着李东海全身的抽搐时完全失神的表情和后穴的收缩。  
几十秒之后李东海才重新找回眼神的焦距，此时眼泪已经滑到了下颌，恢复意识之后就不管不顾地向李赫宰索吻。

太甜了，他的小警察实在是太甜了。  
李赫宰没有放过已经释放的李东海，又慢慢开始了自己的动作。

这个动作大概是太符合李东海的取向，当然也有可能是因为找不到支撑点的李东海只能靠下身发力靠着李赫宰，因此身体更加敏感。  
几乎一整个晚上，一直持续到将近凌晨三点，这中间李东海被李赫宰操弄得射了好几次，后面两次哭得停不下来，李赫宰心疼，他却抱着李赫宰不肯撒手，一边流泪一边仰着头享受快感。  
什么都准备好了的李赫宰就是没准备套，所有的精液都一滴不漏射进了李东海的后穴。最后一次射出后，他拔出分身，后穴里满满当当的精液顺着李东海的大腿缓缓流下，整个下身都已经完全失去了力气，完全靠在李赫宰身上，垫着脚小腿虚虚地着地，颤抖仍然止不住。  
李赫宰伸手沾了些后穴流出的精液，抹在自己的胸前，又抹在李东海乳尖，红白相称很是好看。

这个利息似乎收得有些过分了。  
李赫宰抱着李东海靠在浴缸里，那人的泪痕都还没干，嘴角肿着看起来十分可怜。

下次再继续吧。

 

——FIN——


End file.
